Rei Kurosaki
|kanji = 黒崎麗 |romaji = Kurosaki Rei |alias = |race = Human (Esper) |gender = Female |birth date = |age = |status = Alive |height = |weight = |blood type = |relatives = |voice actor = Sanae Fuku Mela Lee |affiliation = Awakening Lab |occupation = |rank = |manga = Chapter 22 |anime = Episode 6 }}Rei Kurosaki (黒崎麗, Kurosaki Rei) is an esper and one of the children who was invited to the Awakening Lab. Appearance Rei is a young teenage girl with short light orange hair, slender eyebrows, large dark brown eyes with several tiny eyelashes and a small slender nose. Her hair is combed into a side-part and she has a slightly large forehead. Rei wears a pink track jacket (in the manga her sleeves have small bumps), black gym sweatpants, pink socks and white running shoes. Personality Rei is good-natured and seems to enjoy showing off her powers in the Awakening Lab. While she is polite and cordial, she gets flustered around boys she finds to be cool, and is seen blushing during some interactions with Ritsu Kageyama and Teruki Hanazawa. During the esper children's imprisonment, Rei felt very distraught over their situation, and seeing Kaito being murdered by Muto traumatised her further. However, after Kaito was revealed to be alive by Daichi, Rei became determined to help herself and her friends escape Claw, staying calm while using her clairvoyance to guide them to safety. History Before she was recruited by Kenji Mitsuura, Rei was a normal girl with latent psychic potential. After she was revealed to be a clairvoyant esper, she chose to stay at the Awakening Lab in order to learn how to amplify her abilities even further. Plot Big Cleanup Arc Rei, along with her fellow espers Go Asahi, Takeshi Hoshino, and the twin brothers Daichi and Kaito Shiratori, were introduced by Kenji to Ritsu during a tour of the Awakening Lab. Rei displayed her clairvoyant abilities in front of Ritsu and predicted the location of a chosen card, but Ritsu was rather unimpressed. After the children's introduction, Takeshi and Rei were the only ones to properly greet Ritsu, while Go, Daichi, and Kaito stayed silent. Ritsu asked them if Kenji did anything to awaken their psychic powers, disturbing Kenji. Takeshi assured Ritsu that Kenji was just interested in psychic powers. 7th Division Arc Later, during Claw's attack on the Awakening Lab, Rei and her friends are all kidnapped by Sakurai, with Claw intending to use their psychic powers by brainwashing and turning them into soldiers. They are thrown into a cell with Ritsu, who initiates his escape plan for them. To aid Ritsu and her friends in their plan, Rei uses her power to guide them through the halls of the 7th Division. She and the other Awakening Lab kids escape thanks to Ritsu and Reigen. World Domination Arc She guides the former 7th Division members and other espers through the sewers surrounding the Claw Headquarters. However, her group is soon intercepted by Shimazaki, one of the Super 5. ???% Arc She is seen watching ???% destroying the city, along with other Awakening Lab members. Epilogue She comes to the Reigen's birthday party. Powers & Abilities Rei is a young and inexperienced esper who is still growing and learning. Thus her powers are not very strong yet, but her proficiency has increased over the course of the series. Her ability is also a unique one, making her a potentially valuable teammate. Quotes Notes & Trivia *Rei's psychic energy takes on a light blue colour. References it:Rei Kurosaki Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Females Category:Awakening Lab Members